Persistência
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Arrumou os fios revoltosos de sua cabeça. Não desistiria sem tentar. ShikaShiho. Spoilers do capítulo 406. NÃO É OC!


**PERSISTÊNCIA**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Arrumou os fios revoltosos de sua cabeça. Não desistiria sem tentar. ShikaShiho. Spoilers do capítulo 406._

**Categoria: **_Geral_

**Ship: **_Shikamaru/Shiho, unilateral._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi, e eu realmente não sou ele._

**Avisos: **_Spoilers do capítulo 406. Shortfic. Atenção: Shiho _**NÃO É UMA OC**_, ela aparece no capítulo 406 do mangá._

**X o X o X o X**

Shiho passou a mão pelos cabelos, irritada. A jovem era o prodígio da Divisão de Decifradores de Códigos, mas o que tinha em mãos era impossível. Encarou a foto das costas do sapo com os números gravados e soltou um suspiro de frustração. Aquilo era sua vida, sua obsessão, a ponto de torná-la desleixada com sua aparência. Seus cabelos claros estavam presos de qualquer maneira, deixando uma série de fios revoltosos no topo de sua cabeça. Os óculos de lentes espessas também não contribuíam para melhorar sua aparência, mas ela não se importava. Nunca fora vaidosa.

Olhou para a foto mais uma vez, como se quisesse que ela lhe revelasse seus segredos, mas era inútil. Os algoritmos não mantinham nenhum padrão. Aquela criptografia não pertencia à vila, e infelizmente o emissário da mensagem havia tombado em combate.

"Não adianta, os números não irão falar com você.", parecia adivinhar seu colega. A jovem soltou um suspiro de resignação.

"Eu sei.", respondeu ela atarantada. "Precisamos de uma chave. Talvez alguém que o conhecesse intimamente. Esse código não pode ser de alto nível, uma vez que Jiraiya-sama o fez em pouco tempo e...".

"Sei disso tão bem quanto você.", cortou asperamente o colega. Em seguida o homem deu um suspiro e massageou as têmporas. "Procure se acalmar, Shiho. Nós fizemos nosso trabalho tão bem quanto pudemos, mas não está mais em nossas mãos.". Ela soltou um suspiro de resignação.

"Eu sei, é que... Isso faz eu me sentir uma inútil."

"Você precisa aprender a lidar com o fracasso.", zombou ele. A moça ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu cinicamente. Ia responder quando a porta se abriu, dando passagem a um Chuunin de ar grave e cabelos espetados, amarrados no alto da cabeça. Era _ele._ Nara Shikamaru. Shiho empertigou-se rapidamente, mas o rapaz falava diretamente com o seu colega, que explicava que as tentativas de decifrar o código eram inúteis.

"Vocês podem decifrá-los?"

"Na verdade não podemos", intrometeu-se a jovem, ansiosa por fazer-se notar que ela também havia tentado. "Se não tivermos a chave.". O Nara voltou sua atenção para ela, que sentiu seu coração acelerar ligeiramente.

"Chave?", perguntou impassível o jovem. Shiho acenou a cabeça, confirmando.

"Uma pessoa que conheça bem Jiraiya-sama talvez possa entender.", falou. Shikamaru parecia pensar em alguém.

"Obrigado", agradeceu olhando diretamente para ela. "Eu voltarei se conseguir algo novo.". Em seguida saiu, fechando a porta a suas costas. Ao vê-lo daquela maneira pensou que o rapaz estava com um ar mais maduro nos últimos tempos, e não conseguiu evitar que um rubor lhe subisse às faces. Apaixonar-se por um rapaz que mal se dava conta de sua existência! Como ela se sentia patética! Seu colega alfinetou-a, mas ela não ligou. Foi ao espelho e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Quem sabe não era hora de ser um pouquinho vaidosa? Uma coisa era certa: não iria entregar os pontos sem tentar. Afinal ela também possuía a vontade do fogo, não era?

**OWARI**

**N/A: **_Pois é, mais gente nova no mangá para brincarmos de shippers! \o/ Isso, claro, se eles um dia aparecerem novamente. BP_

_É... Shikamaru está com tantas fãs quanto o Sasuke! Li os spoilers e não resisti. E bem, ShikaShiho é melhor que ShikaTema. Se bem que qualquer um com ele é melhor que com a Temari, e vice-versa._

_#Desvia dos fãs de ShikaTema#_

_Imagino que deva ser a primeira ShikaShiho do mundo, e bem expressa. o.o' Mas fazer o quê? Na inspiração não se manda. _

_Reviews, alguém? 83 _


End file.
